1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for filtering engine oil and, more particularly, to engine oil filtering devices that are mounted on an engine block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the oil of an internal combustion engine is filtered by a removable and replaceable oil filter cartridge that is screwed onto an oil filter mounting stem on the engine block of the internal combustion engine. Limitations of simple oil filter cartridges have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024 of the present inventor in which the present inventor has disclosed a magnetic attachment for an oil filter cartridge.
With the magnetic treatment device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024, when an oil filter cartridge is replaced, the magnetic assembly that is affixed to the oil filter cartridge must be removed from the oil filter cartridge that is being replaced and must be affixed to the replacement oil filter cartridge. To avoid the needed for removing and replacing a magnetic assembly from an oil filter cartridge, it would be desirable if a magnetic oil filtering apparatus were provided that is not affixed to an oil filter cartridge.
When a magnetic assembly is affixed to a oil filter cartridge, the efficiency of separation of metal particles from the oil is largely determined by the amount of oil that flows in close proximity to the inner wall of the oil filter cartridge, and such efficiency is far from ideal. In this respect, it would be desirable if a magnetic assembly were provided that increases the efficiency of the separation of metal particles from engine oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,969 discloses an adaptor that is interposed between an engine block and an oil filter cartridge. The adaptor provides a flow path for engine oil to go to and return from an oil cooling assembly. In doing so, the oil filter cartridge is conventional, and is not modified. However, the oil cooling assembly performs no filtration function. From a study of U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,969 which teaches the use of a conventional, unaltered oil filter cartridge, and from a study of U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024 which teaches the desirability of filtering engine oil with the aid of a magnetic assembly, it would be desirable if a magnetic oil filtering apparatus were provided that is interposed between an engine block and a conventional, unaltered oil filter cartridge.
Furthermore, it would be desirable if a magnetic oil filtering apparatus were provided which employs both magnetic filtering and oil cooling.
Still other features would be desirable in a magnetic oil filtering apparatus. For example, for an adaptor that is interposed between an engine block and an oil filter cartridge, it is important that good oil seals be provided. More specifically, it is important that a good oil seal be provided between the adaptor and the engine block. In addition, it is important that a good oil seal be provided between the adaptor and the oil filter mounting stem.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a magnetic oil filtering apparatus, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a magnetic oil filtering apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not affixed to an oil filter cartridge; (2) increases the efficiency of the separation of metal particles from engine oil over a magnetic assembly affixed to an oil filter cartridge; (3) is interposed between an engine block and a conventional, unaltered oil filter cartridge; (4) provides both magnetic filtering and oil cooling; (5) provides a good oil seal between an adaptor and an engine block; and (6) provides a good oil seal between the adaptor and the oil filter mounting stem. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique magnetic oil filtering apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a magnetic oil filtering apparatus which fits onto an oil filter mounting stem of an engine block which includes oil output channels. The magnetic oil filtering apparatus includes an adaptor unit which includes an adaptor housing, a mounting-stem-reception channel in the adaptor housing, an adaptor-to-stem seal received on the oil filter mounting stem for sealing off the mounting-stem-reception channel, an adaptor-to-block seal portion located on a bottom portion of the adaptor unit, a block-to-adaptor input channel for receiving oil flow from the oil output channels of the engine block, an adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel, a magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel, and an adaptor-to-filter-cartridge channel which is in communication with the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel. The adaptor-to-block seal portion is in a form of an O-ring.
A magnetic assembly includes a magnetic assembly housing and is connected to the adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel and to the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel. The magnetic assembly housing defines an interior oil flow chamber between the adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel and the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel. The magnetic assembly includes magnet elements attached to an outside portion of the magnetic assembly housing. Magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor seals are located between the adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel and the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel and the magnetic assembly. With the magnetic oil filtering apparatus in use, engine oil is treated with magnetic lines of force to trap metal particles in the vicinity of the magnet elements prior to entry of the engine oil into the oil filter cartridge.
The adaptor-to-stem seal can be in a form of an adaptor-to-stem sealing nut. An attachment strap is provided for securing the magnet elements to the magnetic assembly.
The magnetic assembly includes a proximal end and a distal end with respect to the adaptor unit. The proximal end is connected to the adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel and the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel. The distal end includes magnet elements. The distal end is in a form of a removable cap secured to the magnetic assembly housing.
A flow director baffle is secured inside the interior oil flow chamber and directs oil flow inside the interior oil flow chamber to the vicinity of the magnet elements so that substantially all of the oil is subjected to the magnetic lines of force of the magnet elements. A first connector nipple connects the magnetic assembly to the adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel, and a second connector nipple connects the magnetic assembly to the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel. The second connector nipple also secures the flow director baffle to the magnetic assembly.
The magnetic assembly housing includes locking tabs, and the removable cap includes tab-reception slots and tab-reception ramps for receiving the locking tabs for locking the removable cap onto the magnetic assembly housing. A cap-to-housing sealing ring is located between the removable cap and the magnetic assembly housing.
With a second embodiment of the invention, an oil cooler assembly is connected to the adaptor unit. The adaptor unit includes an oil-cooler-output channel, an oil-cooler-input channel, and a shunt channel located between the oil-cooler-output channel and the oil-cooler-input channel. Connector fittings are attached to the adaptor housing and are associated with each of the oil-cooler-output channel and the oil-cooler-input channel.
An output channel plug fits into the oil-cooler-output channel, and an input channel plug fits into the oil-cooler-input channel. A shunt channel plug fits into the second quick-connect coupler. The interior oil flow chamber includes a funnel portion which is in communication with the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel.
With a third embodiment of the invention, the adaptor-to-stem seal is in a form of an expansion seal assembly. The expansion seal assembly includes a first compression nut supported on the oil filter mounting stem on one side of the mounting-stem-reception channel. A compressible, annular sealing member is supported on the oil filter mounting stem, is in contact with the first compression nut, and extends through the block-to-adaptor input channel to a portion of the oil filter mounting stem on the other side of the mounting-stem-reception channel. A second compression nut is supported on the oil filter mounting stem on the other side of the mounting-stem-reception channel and is in contact with the compressible, annular sealing member.
In accordance with fourth through seventh embodiments of the invention, a magnetic assembly apparatus includes a magnet assembly base plate which includes base plate oil flow channels and an internally threaded connection channel for mounting on an externally threaded mounting. A magnetic assembly housing is connected to the magnet assembly base plate. A magnet module is connected to the magnetic assembly housing.
For the fourth embodiment of the invention, a magnetic oil filtering apparatus fits onto an engine block which includes an oil filter mounting stem, oil output channels associated with the oil filter mounting stem, a magnetic assembly mounting stem, and supplementary oil input channels associated with the magnetic assembly mounting stem. The magnetic oil filtering apparatus includes a magnetic assembly mounted on the magnetic assembly mounting stem, wherein engine oil flows from the engine block, through the magnetic assembly mounting stem, through the magnetic assembly, and back to the engine block through the supplementary oil input channels for separating metal particles out from the engine oil by the magnetic assembly.
More specifically, the magnetic assembly includes a magnet assembly base plate which includes base plate oil flow channels which are in communication with the supplementary oil input channels of the engine block. The magnet assembly base plate includes an internally threaded connection channel which is connected to the magnetic assembly mounting stem. A magnetic assembly housing is connected to the magnet assembly base plate, wherein the magnetic assembly housing which includes a magnet module reception well, and magnet module support brackets are located adjacent to the magnet module reception well. A magnet module is received in the magnet module reception well and is supported by the magnet module support brackets. A module retention pin is threaded through the magnet module support brackets and the magnet module for retaining the magnet module in the magnet module reception well.
The magnet module reception well includes well side walls and a well floor located at distal ends of the well side walls. The well floor includes a concave outer wall surface facing the magnetic assembly mounting stem for directing oil flow inside the interior oil flow chamber and around the well side walls to the funnel input ends. A pin locking member is connected to a distal end of the module retention pin.
The magnetic assembly housing defines an interior oil flow chamber, and the magnet module reception well is located in a central portion of the interior oil flow chamber.
The magnetic assembly further includes a pair of oil flow funnels connected to the magnet assembly base plate and in communication with the base plate oil flow channels and extending into the interior oil flow chamber. Each of the oil flow funnels includes a funnel input end located adjacent to a side wall of the magnet module reception well. Each of the oil flow funnels is located beside a central longitudinal axis in the magnetic assembly housing.
The magnet module includes a magnet reception block which includes magnet reception channels and a retention pin reception channel. A plurality of cylindrical magnets are received in the magnet reception block. The cylindrical magnets are in registration with the funnel input ends when the magnet module is placed in the magnet module reception well. The magnet reception block includes a top heat sink portion.
In accordance with a fifth embodiment of the invention, a magnetic oil filtering apparatus fits onto an oil filter mounting stem of an engine block which includes oil output channels. An adaptor unit is mounted on the oil filter mounting stem, wherein the adaptor unit includes an adaptor housing, a mounting-stem-reception channel in the adaptor housing, an adaptor-to-stem seal received on the oil filter mounting stem for sealing off the mounting-stem-reception channel, an adaptor-to-block seal portion located on a bottom portion of the adaptor unit, a block-to-adaptor input channel for receiving oil flow from the oil output channels of the engine block, a combination adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel and magnetic assembly mounting stem, a magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel, and an adaptor-to-filter-cartridge channel which is in communication with the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel. A magnetic assembly is mounted on the adaptor unit. Engine oil flows from the engine block, through the oil output channels, through the adaptor unit, through the magnetic assembly, and back to the adaptor unit for separating metal particles out from the engine oil by the magnetic assembly.
The magnetic assembly includes a magnetic assembly housing connected to the magnet assembly base plate which is connected to the combination adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel and magnetic assembly mounting stem, and wherein the magnetic assembly housing defines an interior oil flow chamber between the combination adaptor-to-magnetic-assembly output channel and magnetic assembly mounting stem and the magnetic-assembly-to-adaptor input channel.
In accordance with a sixth embodiment of the invention, a magnet module is in a form of a top-mounted magnet module that is located on a top portion of the magnetic assembly housing. The top-mounted magnet module is secured to the magnetic assembly housing by magnet module support brackets and a module retention pin which is threaded through the top-mounted magnet module and the magnet module support brackets.
An inlet-to-magnet-area flow director is connected to the magnet assembly base plate. The inlet-to-magnet-area flow director has an inlet end surrounding the internally threaded connection channel and has an outlet end in close proximity to a top portion of the magnetic assembly housing, under the top-mounted magnet module. The inlet-to-magnet-area flow director surrounds a portion of the central longitudinal axis of the magnetic assembly housing.
In accordance with a seventh embodiment of the invention, a magnet module is in a form of a side-mounted magnet module that is located on a side portion of the magnetic assembly housing. The side-mounted magnet module is secured to the magnetic assembly housing by of a housing/module encircling attachment strap. An inlet-to-magnet-area flow director is connected to the magnet assembly base plate. The inlet-to-magnet-area flow director has an inlet end surrounding the internally threaded connection channel and has an outlet end in close proximity to a side portion of the magnetic assembly housing, besides the side-mounted magnet module.
A bottom portion of the side-mounted magnet module surrounds a portion of the central longitudinal axis and is parallel to the central longitudinal axis of the magnetic assembly housing. Also, a top portion of the side-mounted magnet module is perpendicular to the central longitudinal axis.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least seven preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such magnetic oil filtering apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus which is not affixed to an oil filter cartridge.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus that increases the efficiency of the separation of metal particles from engine oil over a magnetic assembly affixed to an oil filter cartridge.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus which is interposed between an engine block and a conventional, unaltered oil filter cartridge.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus that provides both magnetic filtering and oil cooling.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus which provides a good oil seal between an adaptor and an engine block.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus that provides a good oil seal between the adaptor and the oil filter mounting stem.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnetic oil filtering apparatus that is easily opened for cleaning and/or inspection; has no filter screen susceptible of clogging; and has filter element that needs to be periodically replaced.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.